


Love with Grief

by AleksOct10



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOct10/pseuds/AleksOct10
Summary: A dreaded day Naruto wishes never existed has come. Can he help Minato?





	1. Love all but lost

Today was the day Naruto dreaded the most. Every year, a day came when Minato came home at 5 pm in a pain filled, depressed and hurt expression on his face. No matter how much he tried to make his loving father smile, he failed every time. No matter how hard he tried , he would get the same answer " Go away". Naruto was tired of seeing his dad like this, even though he was only 13 years old, he had been through more pain than many nins in konoha have been through.

He hated to see his father like this. It broke him in a way he never knew a person could be broken. It hurt, it hurt real bad. He could never find a way to make it better, a way to make it all go away. All his efforts in vain. His usually bright, energetic , loving, caring and smiling farther so hurt and broken. He would come in the house and go straight to his room and shut the door, not even noticing his eagerly waiting son in the corridor, grinning sympathetically but brightly at his father.

Due to him being the kyuubi, his senses were heightened and he could smell the scent of sake leaking from Minato's room. This has been happening for as long as he can remember, always, on the 11th of October, this would happen.

Naruto wished he could make that day not exist any more, to just erase it from the calendar. He had to do something, he was fed-up of it. How does Minato think he feels?! She was just as important to him as she is to Minato! He has to do something.

He walked around the empty house, looking at pictures of her. She was so beautiful. Her red, long hair , her gentle green eyes. Her smile. Everything about her was beautiful.

Naruto finished his tour of the kitchen. It had a clean white granite kitchen counter. Light green and white tiles for the wall. Above the tiles there are 5 oak wood cabinets full of cups and paper towels, matches, cloths and other kitchen resources. Under the kitchen counter there are 3 large wooden draws. The floor boards are a polished oak and then in the middle of the kitchen there is an oak table with 4 chairs around it.

The kitchen is attached to the living room so there is a perfect view of the sunken space with a deep red couch, large TV in the middle of the wall and 2 red double armchairs. The TV sat on the coal black table with the remote right next to the television. Then there is a black coffee table in the middle of the room with a tray of fruit. 

Naruto gazed out of the window to the right of the kitchen were the sink is stationed with a good view of the village. He allways washed-up after Minato made food and he loves to look outside as he does it. Naruto walked to the living room, stepping down the two steps as he did to look at some more pictures of Minato and Kushina together.

Her smile, as beautiful as it was, seemed to be a curse. The eery sensation of her laughing and smiling made Naruto get goosebumps. The floor boards under him seemed to get colder and colder the longer he looked at her, a cold that was there forever, the coldness of death.

Naruto snapped himself out of it " I have to make this stop, I have to make Minato move on, I have to..." he said in his minde. 

Naruto slowly went up the stairs, trying to make as less noise as possible. When he reached the top. There is an open space with a door in front of him which is the bathroom, then to the right there is another door which is his room and then to the left there is Minato's door. 

He slowly walked over to the door, the closer he got the darker the space around him looked, almost engulfing him in darkness and fear and then the pungent scent of sake suddenly hit him. 

Naruto knocked once and entered. As he entered he looked around the room. He then saw Minato, sitting at his desk behind the opened door.

The sight before him made Naruto's heart clench in pain, he fought back the tears but one escaped. He quickly rubbed it off with his sleeve and walked towards Minato. 

Minato was about to say "get out" as soon as he felt Naruto within a meter away from him, but before he could, he felt Narutos arms wrap around him tightly. 

Minato tried to resist his embrace but it only got tighter. Minato was about to say something, but as he was about to, he was cut off.

" How do you think I feel? Do you think that her death has been easier on me than it has been on you?" " Do you think I don't hurt just as much as you do?" " Well, I did, but I moved on, I grieved but I understood that that wont help mum and that she wont be able to rest peacefully until I let go. So I did, yes, it hurt and I felt really, really sad, but I know I did the right thing because she can rest peacefully, and you should do the same as now the only thing keeping her in this unjust world is you."

Minato was trying to say something but he couldn't, all that escaped his mouth was air, he was shocked by Narutos words. 

Minato wrapped his arms around Naruto slowly and gently. 

He felt his solder start to dampen from Minato's tears, he pulled him in closer to try to comfort Minato in his grief. 

" I know I should, but I can't, I can't let her go, shes all I have" Minato said in a shaky voice. 

"No, she isn't, you have me." 

After those words, Minato fell apart, when he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would tighten his embrace around Naruto and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. When he at last turned his face to Naruto, Naruto saw a picture of grief, loss, and devastation. It was the face of one who had beem broken before and didn't know how to heal.The sobs punched through, ripping through his muscles, bones, and guts. Minato pressed his head against Naruto's shoulder harder and began to let his heart yank in and out of his chest. It pulled back in like a yo yo. Over and over. In and out. He was hollow. Minato's life crumbled at his fingertips.

It felt like hours had passed when the violent shaking subdued and Minato was breathing normally again.

He was asleep. 

Naruto slowly picked the much larger than him man up in bridal style and carried Minato to his bed. He was surprised by how light Minato was.

He slowly released Minato onto his bed and covered him under his duvet. He was in his home clothes, his shorts and a tank-top, so there was not much of a need  to change him into his pyjamas.

As Naruto was about to leave the room, Minato spoke in a soft voice.

" Pleas don't go, stay here." 

Naruto froze still, not knowing what had hit him.

Was this a good idea?  

Naruto couldn't resist and he slowly turned around and walked towards the king size bed and sat on the edge. He took off his top and shorts and got under the cool crisp quilt only in his boxers. 

He turned his back to Minato and drifted off to sleep, but before he could he felt warm arms embrace him closely and a face nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Thank you."  

Minato said before they both fell asleep. 


	2. Good Memories

Naruto woke up with a start, realizing he was in Minatos bed, "What happened? Why am I here?".

It only then hit him, he had comforted Minato and slept in his room, his cheeks turned rose pink. 

Naruto looked around the bed and Minato is no were to be seen. "Interesting", Naruto thought to himself, "Were is he?".  

He got out of the comfort of the bed, remembering he had to meet with Kakashi, the Icha Icha addict at training ground 7 for "important" training. 

"What could be sooo important that it required Kakashi to give up a day of reading pervy sages unholy books and trainin' with me?" Naruto asked himself with an air of annoyance but mostly curiosity. 

Naruto still would have preferred to have spent the day with his father at the Hokage office since it made Minatos job much more less boring and more enjoyable. Naruto also secretly likes to admire his father whilst lying on the couch not far away from the desk. It provides him a great view of Minatos hot bulge, but still, he had no say in the plans of today since Kakashi had told Minato of his oh so "important training" a week earlier. 

Naruto crept out of Minatos room and into his , he heard the clinging and clashing of cutlery and pots and then the smell of breakfast. As tempted as Naruto was to go downstairs in his nearly stark naked form, with only his boxers on and eat breakfast, he had to go take a shower and sort himself out first. 

So Naruto entered his room silently and got out his Chunin uniform ( even tho he is supposed to be a Jonin, but the council wouldn't allow that since he is the kyuubi and A-S rank missions are to high a risk for the village since he doesn't have full control over the nine tales yet). 

Naruto went to take his shower and get dressed. Once he finished he got out of the steamy room and went downstairs. 

He was greeted by a bright "Good morning," and a smile from Minato.

"So back to your usual state huh?" Naruto said in his head. 

"Good mornin dad!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile that would put the sun to shame. 

" Want food?" 

"Yeah, sure, I'd love some" 

"Here ya go" Minato put two plates opposite each other. Both contained two eggs with crispy golden toast, smothered with butter. Then there are three sausages on the plate and a glass of milk next to his plate to top it all off.

Just how Naruto likes it.  

Minato sat opposite him in his Jounin uniform, only missing his hokage cape which is hung on the rack near the front door. 

They both dug into their food and finished.

With a satisfied sigh, Naruto took the two plates and put them in the sink and then returned and got the two milk stained glasses and started to wash up.

Naruto glanced at the clock above him on the wall and it is only 7:30 in the morning. He had a good hour before he met with Kakashi. 

Minato followed Narutos gaze and realized just how early he got up that morning. He needed to be in the office by 8:35 so he also had a good hour to spare.

Naruto finished the washing up and went to the living room and got an orange from the fruit tray and started to peel it. As he walked over to the kitchen,  Minato is busy sighing some mission reports he took home from yesterday to finish. 

Naruto walked around the table and back to the living room and sat down on the couch, eating his orange. 

Naruto drifted off into his thoughts about yesterday. He recalled everything that had happened and wondered if that was the cause for Minatos unusually good mood this morning since he was usually in a sad and dim mood for a few more days after the dreaded night. 

As if jerked from his train of thought, Naruto felt something warm sit right next to him and hug him tightly. 

It's Minato. 

Naruto let himself melt into the embrace and wrapped his arms around his loving father. The orange now all eaten, he had his hands free so he pulled him in even closer as if to say "it's alright, everyone has those day's" 

" I have been selfish, stupid and an unworthy father to have such an amazing son, you deserve much better than me" Minato said in an apologetic and soft voice. 

"No, I don't, you are the best father there can be for me, you accept me for who I am and you don't give up on me, even though all the rest of the villagers hate and wish I didn't exist. You still stay by my side, you love me and you care for me. Yes, you have been selfish, but I have forgiven you years ago. You are the reason I am still here so that's why there is no better father for me but you, only you. " 

" Thank you Naruto, for everything." 

The stayed there, like that for at least ten minutes before Naruto broke it off and looked into those dark ocean blue eyes, a shade darker than his own, but his fathers are just so picturesque and perfect that it felt like he could stare into them forever. 

"We should get going, it's 8:10." Naruto whispered gently.  

"Yeah, we should, you have training with Kakashi don't you?" 

" Yes, the pervert said it's important, you don't happen to know what its about, do you? " 

" You'll see soon enough, I'll walk you there since I need to give Kakashi permission to use the training ground." 

"Okay Okay" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone and glared at Minato innocently. 

Minato just broke out laughing at the possibly cutest thing Naruto has done in a long time. Naruto didn't understand what is going on and got pissed at that.  

" HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY DATEBANNEEEE!!!" 

Minato broke out in laughter even more at those words, Naruto is so similar to Kushina in so many ways that he just couldn't resist. 

BAAAANNNNG     FLOP 

Minato was on the floor with a mountain of a lump on his head and his ass in the air, and naruto standing not far from him with a pan in his hands and steam coming out of his ears and with a chili red face and wide open eyes full of frustration and anger. 

" THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO PISS ME OFF LIKE THAT ANY MORE!!!" 

Minato let out a painfull groan and silently whispered in pain, not risking being to loud and Naruto hearing him,

" No, waaay to similar to Kushina."  

Realizing what he had just done, Naruto threw the pan on the floor with a loud BANG and helped Minato up with a frustrated sigh. 

"Are you alright?" Naruto gritted through his teeth. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just glad you were't Kushina since she would have made me bleed for sure..." 

The both broke out in loud laughter, nearly falling over.  

Minato quickly applied green medical chakra to make his lump go away and in no time it was surely gone. 

They both went for the door, got their shoes on and Minato grabbed his cape and left the house. He quickly locked the door and caught up to Naruto. He placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder and in return got a bright grin.  

As they both peacefully walked in a comfortable silence,  Naruto thought of the previous events, It is unusual for his father to be so badly out of control and uncollected. He is allways the one who worries and is waaay to overprotective of Naruto. But Naruto just threw it all aside and marked it as "grief". 

"Hey, can I ask you something dad" 

"Yeah, sure go ahead" 

" You remember what I said yesterday?" 

FLASHBACK 

" Do you think I don't hurt just as much as you do?" " Well, I did, but I moved on, I grieved but I understood that that wont help mum and that she wont be able to rest peacefully until I let go. So I did, yes, it hurt and I felt really, really sad, but I know I did the right thing because she can rest peacefully, and you should do the same as now the only thing keeping her in this unjust world is you" 

FLASHBACK OVER 

"Yes I do" Minato answered in an emotionless tone, obviously masking his embarrassment, "How could I be so weak in front of my 13 year old son!?" Minato thought to himself. 

"Well, so have you let go?" 

" Yes, I have thanks to you, I realized I can't continue living in the past and that I also have you to fill the empty void."

Minato thought to himself "Oh if only Naruto could fill it fully, our relationship is closer than most son and dad connection, it is verging on the line of a sexual relationship. Oh god If only it would be so"  " Naruto is just so hot, oh my god what I wouldn't give to just fuck him senseless. To just make love to him until they both suffered chakra exhaustion, until Naruto was fucked into the mattress. 

Minato knew that his thoughts are wrong but come on, he has even seen other nin look at Naruto wishing the same thing, even the old bastard Danzo! 

Of course Minato wouldn't let any of them to even as such as lay a finger on his son. But still, Minato wishes he could just take Narutos hot ass, all for himself.  

Violently pulled out of his thoughts, 

" Well that's good, because I wasn't planning on giving up, ever, and I'm glad you let go because she can now rest peacefully." 

" Yeah, I have come to terms with that thanks to you Naruto" 

"Will you help me fill that void?" Minato asked naruto, whispering it into Narutos ear so that no one around them heard him. 

"Yes, I will". Naruto answered nonchalantly. 

OH MY FUCKING GOD " YES I WILL FILL IT, RIGHT UP TO THE FUKIN BRIM" Naruto screamed in his head. "Oh gawd, how I wish you meant this sexually!" he thought.

The rest of the way they walked silently, Minatos arm still around Narutos shoulder, but more tightly and intimately than before.  

Minato stared right into the eyes of the ninjas who had the audacity to look at Naruto with hate or who were trying to undress him with their eyes,  to the ninjas who were doing so, it felt to them as if the hokage was going to skin them alive if they even dared to think like that again about his son, it was like a fox is protecting his kit, only many, many more times intense. Those unlucky people turned as bright as a tomato and fled the scene as fast as possible, afraid of the possibility that they might experience the wrath of the hokage on their asses. 

Once they got to the gate of training ground 7, There he is, the pervert of a teacher Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh high there" Kakashi signaled, putting his Icha Icha book away in his pouch with his kunai.  

"Hi, pervert" Naruto hissed at Kakashi 

" Hi, brat" Kakashi hissed back. 

" Alright, that's enough, from both of you!" Minato exclaimed in the awkwardly intense situation. 

" Kakashi, you have my permission to train here, just sign this scroll with your blood and then you can go." 

" Alright" Kakashi answerd in an up beat tone. 

" Now, Naruto, Be good to Kakashi, and Kakashi, be good to Naruto, that's not a request but an order" He said to both of them. 

Both Naruto and Kakashi nodded in agreement with the deal. 

"You have training ground seven at you disposal, but I still Want it to be there by the time you are finished.""And were is Yamato?" Minato asked Kakashi.

" Oh he's just setting up "

"Okay good. Tell Yamato the same thing I told you two and that it's an order. " 

"Okay dad, we will" Naruto said slightly agitated at his fathers over protectiveness.

" Good, I expect you to be home by 6."  

"Yes dad will be" Naruto answered with a sigh. 

Naruto and Minato tightly hugged as a goodbye and then minato left for the hokage office. 

"They sure are very close" Kakashi thought to himself

"That's good since most people think badly of Naruto in the village, apart from the few which included himself, Yamato, Naruto's comrades and Sarutobi Hiruzen and his students, Jiraya and Tsunade." Kakashi thought to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is an improvement on my previous chapter! Creative criticism much appreciated!!


	3. Twisted Trust

"So, shall we get going? _Brat_ "  Said Kakashi, emphasizing the "brat" to work Naruto up purposefully.  

 

"HEY! You just heard dad give us both a direct order to be good to each other!" Protested Naruto.

 

"But he's not around, is he?" Answered Kakashi, raising his pitch at the last two words.  

 

"Ya know, that's true,  _Perv_ " 

 

"Watch your mouth, or else ill Kancho you, you do remember what the first time was like, don't you? You leaped several feet in the air." Stated Kakashi ,  giving Naruto the mischievous eye. Creeping the other out simultaneously.  

 

"Oh piss off" Snapped Naruto back. 

 

That seemed to end the current conversation since Kakashi suddenly began to walk into the depths of the forest. Naruto observed Kakashis actions for a short moment and followed him in not far behind. 'Whats the deal here, usually I walk to the training ground myself, but this time Kakashi asked for me to walk with him to the actual spot? Somethings off here. He is never done this, and he is usually late himself by at least 10 minutes.' Even though Naruto is rather "dumb" as some may call him, his instincts are sharper than anyone's, yes he may be incompetent in theory, but he sure is capable practically. That's why Kakashi teaches Naruto through applied methods such as combat and so on, rather than book reading and lecturing for an hour straight. That is just a waiste of time. Time which is steadily running out.  

Something just didn't feel right to Naruto, 'something is different' he thought again. He just couldn't decide what it was. So he thought that it was just that fox tryna piss him off as usual. It usually does that when it wants to talk, but since Naruto thought he is just about to train, that he should just ignore Kurama for now. Well, lets just say that that was the wrong choice.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned around and lunged at Naruto, kunai out and sharingan activated.

'What the fuck?!' thought Naruto as he evaded the fatal blow and jumped into the trees. This has never happened in training, the only time Kakashi got so serious in so little time was when Naruto began to loose control of the tailed beast. Only then would Kakashi take such a risk and possibly kill Naruto, just to stop Kurama. 'There is definitely something off about this' thought Naruto as he landed on another branch and was just about to leap onto another, when Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and hitting him in the face with a left hook which sent the smaller body flying into the trees.

Naruto couldn't react before he was hit another time on the back, whilst still in mid air. He plummeted towards the ground and landed with a very harsh thud on the hard earth.

"What the actual fuck Kakashi?! Snap outta this!" Exclaimed Naruto as he stood up.

A kunai flew towards him at unimaginable speeds, to which he just put his hand up to block it since he couldn't move quick enough to get his kunai out and deflect it.

"Kakashi! Do you really wanna do this!?" Shouted Naruto, somehow unaffected by the pain from the Kunai embedded in his hand. He knew that Kakashi is not kidding anymore. He was going for the kill.

At that another kunai was thrown at him, to which Naruto quickly leaped into the air and did a sideways flip to land on a near by tree.  
Naruto knew that this was no joke, so he would react accordingly. Of course, being the dumb idiot he was he decided to go and talk to Kurama.  
"wHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Shouted the red fox, chakra blazing like a firestorm.  
"GET OUT AND DEFEND YOURSELF! YOU DIE, I DIE!" Screamed the fox.

"Calm the fuck down. Do you know whats going on?" Answered Naruto.

"NO, I DONT KNOW. THATS WHY IM TELLING YOU TO GET OUT OR DIE, OR ILL MAKE YOU!"

"YOU? Make me? PFFFT. as IF. " Said Naruto jokingly, to which he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he found himself out of his inside world.

'Prick' thought Naruto and launched himself off into the trees. What was he even thinking, going into his inner world. Luckily for him, he was not discovered by Kakashi somehow.

He kept up a quick pace so that he could get as far away as possible from Kakashi, what he didn't know was that he is being followed.

Three kunai shot towards Naruto to which he grabbed the closest tree branch and changed direction completely, thus evading all three kunai. Then he saw two figures jump at him, he quickly created hundreds of shadow clones and hid within them all as they began to launch themselves into all directions and running, in an attempt to confuse the enemy and get away unscathed. Naruto thought this would work, but he was quickly surprised that all of his shadow clones were all now turned into smoke, and he was the only one left.  
Then, he saw Kakashi appear in front of him, a couple of meter's away from striking distance. 'Whats the point of this?' thought Naruto to himself. Trying to figure out what the actual fuck is going on.

'Fuck it' Thought Naruto and completely gave up on trying to figure it out. Instead, he decided to fight back.

He sprinted forward and leaped into the air, trying to land a high kick on Kakashis head. Of course, Kakashi simply stepped back and launched is own attack. He attempted to hit Naruto in the middle of Naruto's rib-cage and try to knock the wind out of him. He almost succeeded but was surprised by Naruto getting a kunai out and slashing at his face, which forced him to step back and cancel his attack.

They jumped back and looked at one and other for a moment. Both of them lunged at each other simultaneously, for the next hour and a half all that could be heard was the sound of kunais clashing, rasengans and chidoris being exploded and shouts of anger.

 

The two of them stood in the rubble of the ground beneath them, the surrounding trees either scared or completely fallen from all of the deadly attacks. Naruto was breathing much harder than Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi wasn't going full on yet. Which it seemed like before, but no, Naruto would be long dead if Kakashi went full on. Its as if he is being toyed with, and he does not like that. At all.

 

All of a sudden, Minato appeard by the side of Kakashi.

"What's going on, I thought you said nothing deadly Kakashi?" Questioned Minato sternly.

Kakashi simply ignored him and made some kind of hand signal. To which the response was a snake like figure walk slowly towards the two shinobi.

As soon as Naruto was about to warn his father, he felt a blinding pain from his back, to which he just collapsed and was left unable to speak. Not even scream.

'Where did hat just come from?' Naruto thought in pain.

The next few seconds would be the worst of his entire existence so far. For some reason, his father simply seemed oblivious to what just happened behind him and seemed to simply not notice the mysterious figure approaching him from behind. Which is impossible, well, it was impossible.

The figure slowly approached Minato from behind.

It stopped a few meters away from him and screamed. The scream pierced the heavens and sky. Naruto couldn't help but shut his eyes for a moment. He then opened them and witnessed what he would never forget.

There was a huge black bone like spike curving upwards from the figures chest, on top of which a pierced Minato. The blood trickled down the bone and dripped onto the ground slowly. Minatos eyes were open, looking Naruto in the eye.

"I love you" Whispered Minato as he took his last breath and shut his eyes.

Naruto stared for a few moments after which he screamed so loud that the ground beneath him shook and the clouds dispersed. A dark red substance started to pour out of Narutos body, not the usual orange colour, but a dark shade of red. Similar to his five tailed form but much, much darker. Almost black but not quite dark enough.

He slowly stood up and stared at the two figures in front of him.

"It worked." Said the strange figure.

"Now let the three of us commence the training." Stated Kakashi simply and lunged forward with his hand out with a strange symbol written on it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So sorry for the very late update but here it is! I sorta suck at fighting scenes but give me a chance!  
> Next chapter: Was Tsunade involved and does Naruto finally unlock it?How will Naruto deal with the loss, or will he have to? 
> 
> Wait and see in the next chapter! See ya then!


End file.
